


Bark In His Favour

by ashka



Category: Canadian History RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, Creative History, Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, Love That Shan't Be Denied, M/M, Maple Leaf, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Passion, Politics, Stuff They Didn't Teach You In History Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka/pseuds/ashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark time, Sir John A Macdonald turns to the only man he can, Louis Riel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark In His Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).



> Dear Big_Rock,
> 
> Your prompt filled me with passionate patriotism. Unfortunately it’s been several years since I took history, so some of the finer details are a bit fuzzy.

[ ](http://imgur.com/jbFVqPx)

“Shall I assume you are accepting my offer?” came the sardonic voice. Louis felt a shiver go up his spine. He carefully brushed a piece of lint from his beaver hat and drew himself straight. “You may” he said drily.

He watched as Sir John A. MacDonald, that scoundrel of scoundrels rose to his feet and stalked towards him. “I am glad, for I knew that a man such as yourself,” purred the man, “would aid me in preventing a tragedy.”

Louis stared into those bloodshot eyes and wondered if he had made the right decision when he had left his comfortable shack in the wilds of Saskchetwan. _This is for the people_ he reminded himself.

“How do you wish to proceed, Sir MacDonald” he said.

“Please, call me Sir John Eh,” said Sir John A. “I have outlined a brief plan here” and saying so he lead Louis to his magnificent oak desk.

It took several hours for the two of them to hash out a rough plan and when it was done Sir John A sighed heavily. “Wearily I am tired, forsooth I have not worked so hard in many a moon,” he said. “Join me for a wee nightcap?”

Louis glanced at Sir John A. He had heard of the man’s prodigious appetite for alcohol. And for other things. “And perhaps something more?” he hinted.

Sir John A smiled a slow delicious smile and Louis felt a shiver run up his spine. “But of course, mon petit poisson. What is a nightcap without a little dessert?”

Louis watched as Sir John A poured two decanters of port each. “A delicious vintage” he proclaimed as he tasted it. He licked his lips to catch a stray drop and saw Sir John A’s eyes darken with need.

He placed his tumblr down with a click and strode over to press Sir John A against his magnificent oak desk. He carefully drew away Sir John A’s cravat and his hands down his muscular chest.

“Yes. Touch me like that” purred Sir John A.

Louis was overcome with a desperate passion and ripped Sir John A’s fine lawn shirt away. “Ooooh Mr Riel!” gasped Sir John A faintly.

“Stop acting the maiden, Sir John A” cried Louis. “I know there is more the rampaging moose in you than the fainting goose”

Sir John A smiled sardonically and said whimsically “When one is the most powerful man in the nation, one does occasionally like to play at being a damsel.”

“Then I shall take you as a man takes a fair damsel!” cried Louis.

“Yes, please” said Sir John A, his good manners getting the better of him.

Louis peeled away Sir John A’s buckskin breeches, and stripped himself bare. He shoved the plans he and Sir John A had slaved over away from the table and shoved Sir John A onto the table face down.

“Do not forgo the oil” reminded Sir John A.

“Of course not” replied Louis as he reached for the maple oil Sir John A was reputed to keep in the upper left drawer of his magnificent oak table.

He gently circled Sir John A’s hole with his fingers and gently slid in one finger.

“More” demanded Sir John A.

Louis obliged by giving him another. He scissored the two fingers, waited a moment and added a third. When he felt that Sir John A was well prepared he thrust in firmly.

“Eh” gasped Sir John A.

“Oui. Prenez-le. Prenez profonde” moaned Louis.

“Do not use that filthy language while you’re in me” demanded Sir John A.

“Vous le prenez et vous allez adorer” growled Louis.

“Damn you!” cried Sir John A as he came all over his magnificent oak desk.

Louis gasped as Sir John A tightened and he filled Sir John A with his come.

As they lay there gasping with their spent passion, Louis thought of the magnificent plans he and Sir John A had made for their people. He smiled as he thought of the wondrous future they would usher in together. Two men filled with true patriot love, with glowing hearts they would see the true north strong and free!


End file.
